


Breathtaking view

by thegreatestcircus_ot3



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Banter, Bottom!Phineas, Fluff, M/M, Phillip is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatestcircus_ot3/pseuds/thegreatestcircus_ot3
Summary: Phineas knows he could flip them over and take what he wants in the blink of an eye. It’s a thrill for them both that he doesn’t.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Breathtaking view

**Author's Note:**

> Contributing to the bottom!Phineas tag- only a few years late.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Phineas muses, head lolling back against the pillows, more thinking out loud than a real question. 

The word is an understatement when it comes to describing Phillip; he redefines the meaning. Phineas might not have Phillip's fancy vocabulary but he is fluent in the silver-tongued flattery of a con man. Yet some nights all he can do is worship Phillip like he's made of something holy and the scripture is written into Phillip’s skin.

The flush to Phillip's cheeks deepens and he playfully bumps his forehead against Phineas’.

“Do _you_?" Phillip counters.

Phineas laughs, half delight, half exasperation, into the crook of his elbow. He crosses his ankles behind Phillip’s head, struggling to stay still as he adjusts to the welcome intrusion, Phillip rubbing soothing circles into his thighs.

“You’re a real sweet talker, Phil.”

"And it seems to be working in my favour so far," Phillip points out, eyes darting down to where their bodies join.

Phineas brings Phillip’s face to his and kisses him hard. He lets Phillip have every part of him; his mouth full of the wet, filthy curl of Phillip’s tongue, Phillip’s cock stretching him open, Phillip etched into the chambers of Phineas’ heart and every corner of his life.

Phillip covers Phineas’ body with his own and Phineas yelps as he’s folded in half, nudging Phillip’s cock to an impossible depth within him, the fullness indescribable. Open mouthed kisses trail the column of Phineas’ throat, Phillip’s stubble rough against sensitive skin, his breath hot and laboured. The soft suction over Phineas’ pulse curls his toes, heart quickening at the thought that Phillip can feel it racing. Teeth scrape along his collarbone, the kisses turning to bites of pain laced pleasure and Phineas arches with a strangled sound, liquid fire pooling in his belly.

In the morning they’ll admire the dark, swollen marks littering Phineas’ body. Fragmented ideas swim through Phineas’ mind; in the office with his shirt unbuttoned half way down his chest, leaning over Phillip’s desk to watch his eyes wander down, the colour in his cheeks rising as he spots his handiwork. 

“Move, come on,” Phineas orders, patience rapidly fraying around the edges, body wanting and aching for more. He cups the swell of Phillip’s ass, using his grip to set the pace, hands squeezing and kneading and slipping between pert cheeks to push Phillip deeper. Phillip indulges him, his hungry gaze watching Phineas take his pleasure. 

The backs of Phineas’ thighs tremble from the strain as he meets Phillip’s maddeningly languid thrusts with unabashed need. Phineas claws red marks along Phillip’s shoulder, urging him on. Strong hands wrap around Phineas’ wrists and pin them to the mattress. A whine of frustration builds in Phineas’ throat and soft lips press against his until the sound becomes an amorous moan in the air between them. 

Phillip’s mouth curls into an unrepentant grin. Heat floods down Phineas’ spine when Phillip places a hand on his chest and pushes Phineas back against the pillows with a pointed look.

“You said you wanted to lie back and admire the view.”

Phineas forces words out from behind his teeth. “What I _want,_ Phillip, is for you to _fuck me_ already.”

Impervious to Phineas’ demands in that _infuriating_ way of his, Phillip runs the backs of his fingers down his cheek, gazing at Phineas with something close to adoration. Heart stuttering, Phineas reconsiders his stance for a moment; this view really _is_ rather lovely.

“Well maybe I want to take my time with you,” Phillip says.

Phineas groans. He knows he could easily flip them over and take what he wants in the blink of an eye but it’s a thrill for them both that he _doesn’t_. The part of Phineas’ brain that isn’t consumed by seeking some semblance of friction, body taut with impatience as he rocks his hips down, is enjoying Phillip’s show of strength.

“Please.” Phineas wraps the word in silky, desirous tones and delivers it against Phillip’s lips. 

The hairline fractures in Phillip’s admittedly admirable self restraint shatter completely, Phillip’s eyes going dark with lust and determination. Victory sweeps through Phineas, mixing the anticipation and want in his veins to a hot, heady concoction. 

Palms braced either side of Phineas’ head, Phillip surges forwards with vigour, stealing the air from Phineas’ lungs. There is no taking his time now. Choked moans escape Phillip’s throat and Phineas echoes them with his own, enthralled by the raw desperation in Phillip’s gaze as the last of his control crumbles beneath the friction of their bodies. 

The lewd slap of skin on skin fills the room and he buries himself inside Phineas again and again. Phineas clings to Phillip’s forearms, his biceps, appreciative of the power those corded muscles afford as Phillip bears down with force Phineas can feel right to his core. Fire licks across his skin, every nerve ending alight in a blaze of pleasure. With a fluency stemmed from countless nights of practice, Phillip finds that sweet spot inside him and Phineas throws his head back, moaning loud and shameless.

“God, _that’s_ it. That’s my good boy.”

“Phin,” Phillip gasps, voice ruined.

Phillip’s hips stutter, losing the rhythm for a moment, the praise threatening to topple him like it has done so often in the past. Smirking, Phineas tightens around him and Phillip’s knuckles go white, clawing the sheets between his fingers, Phineas’ name whispered like reverent prayer. Hearing Phillip so readily affected snags Phineas’ breath and sends something hot and primal roaring through him. The hairbreadth distance between them suddenly unbearable, Phineas unhooks his ankles from behind Phillip’s ears and wraps them around his waist, pulling Phillip’s body flush against his. Eager to take everything Phillip can give.

“Please, Phillip. _More._ ”

Phillip is all too happy to oblige, rutting into him at a frantic tempo as they race towards release. Phillip's hands cradle his face and Phineas can hear how close he is from the chorus of desperate noises slurred between messy kisses, a string of saliva trailing between plump lips. Body singing with incandescent ecstasy, Phineas works a hand over his cock as he drinks in the exquisite vision moving above him.

His cheeks pink and jaw slack, this is Phillip at his most beautiful, dishevelled and lost to desire. Phillip’s once immaculately styled hair now something for Phineas to pull at, to tangle his hands in. Beads of sweat drip down Phillip’s brow, down the sculptured planes of his chest. Phineas runs his fingers along the dark line of hair below Phillip’s belly button, the sinew flexing beneath his touch. Savouring the way the muscles in his back ripple with each thrust.

“You're gorgeous. Perfect. And all for me.”

Phillip’s eyes soften and he kisses the inside of Phineas’ wrist, the middle of his palm.

“Yours, always,” Phillip confirms and places a final kiss to Phineas’ ring finger, lingering like he wants to etch the sentiment into the skin.

Phineas’ pleasure rushes to a peak and he comes hard, tumbling into waves of bliss. Their groans mingle together as Phillip squeezes and strokes him through his climax, and Phineas laughs, disbelieving, breathless, at the promise of forever was the thing that tipped him over the edge.

"Come on, you're not done yet," Phineas urges. The few coherent thoughts left in his brain converge on wanting to feel Phillip unravel because of him, inside of him. 

With his forehead pressed to Phineas' shoulder, Phillip’s hips snap relentlessly against Phineas’ ass, the strength of those thrusts inching them further along the mattress. Any finesse is lost to chasing that blissful oblivion, Phillip's moans hot bursts over his skin. Phineas’ arms encircle Phillip, nails digging crescent shapes into the curve of his back. Murmuring filthy things into Phillip's ear, feeling his cock twitch with each word.

Limbs trembling, Phillip calls out Phineas’ name in one overwrought sob and spills his lust deep into Phineas’ body, claiming him, marking him in such a carnal way.

Their billowing, ragged breaths fill the silence that follows. Pleasant heat simmers beneath Phineas’ skin as he holds Phillip to his chest, feeling Phillip’s frantic heartbeat begin to slow.

All too soon Phillip pushes himself up on his elbows and brushes the damp curls from Phineas' forehead, his spent cock slipping from Phineas' body. He clenches around nothing, empty, bereft. Longing for that mind stealing fullness again.

"All right?"

Phineas grins, tired but exhilarated. “Never better.”

The corners around Phillip’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, looking at Phineas like he’s his whole world. Warmth akin to the golden rays of summer sunlight radiate out from the epicentre of Phineas' heart and fill every nook and crevice within him. Phineas kisses him, slowly, soundly, and counts his every blessing and thanks every lucky star that brought them together.

Phillip runs a damp cloth over Phineas' body, lying spread eagle and boneless, cleaning up with careful, attentive movements. Taking stock of all the marks and bruises Phineas will be hiding under his clothes tomorrow, their own private itinerary of debauchery.

Task complete, Phillip presses himself to Phineas' side and pulls the covers in a cocoon around them.

"Nice to see you remembered your manners eventually," Phillip quips.

They both take great pleasure in making the other beg. There's a particular pride in Phillip's face, a twinkle in his eye, a strut to his stride when he reduces Phineas to that level of need and Phineas is more than happy to let him have his victory.

"I'd push you out of bed if you weren't so clingy.”

An empty threat; they both know Phineas doesn’t mean it for a second. As if to prove the point, Phillip nuzzles closer, linking their fingers together.

"I'm told it's customary to thank your partner after they've satisfied you," Phillip says, laughter in his voice like he knows he's pushing his luck.

Phineas snorts softly. "Thank you for what exactly, Phillip? _I_ had to do all the work.”

He feels the curve of Phillip’s smile against his skin, the heat of his lips and the unhurried kiss placed over Phineas’ heart. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Phillip murmurs, words slow and slurred as he teeters the cusp of sleep.

His arms tighten around Phillip and he kisses the top of his head, hoping it is the last thing Phillip feels before he slips under.

“The luckiest.”


End file.
